


Perfect Proposal

by Liliace



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: (so much fluff guys), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Harry Hart Lives, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Eggsy, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliace/pseuds/Liliace
Summary: The thing is, Harry's the 'proper man' in their relationship. Not that Eggsy's any less of a man, but Harry's proper. So when it came to marriage, Eggsy figured Harry would be the one to propose.Only, the proposal is a long time coming.





	

Eggsy had been the one to make the first move in their relationship. He was clever and observant and it didn't take a genius to notice how Harry sometimes looked at him or understand what that meant. So yeah, Eggsy was pretty confident in his chances when he asked Harry out.

And he asked Harry out on a proper date, with flowers and dinner and a walk under the streetlights and everything. Harry seemed appropriately impressed, the gentleman that he was, and Eggsy was glad he trusted his instincts on this one.

Sometimes he wondered why Harry never asked him out. After all, he was far less subtle than his new partner, so Harry must have noticed how he felt. Still, he figures it's because Harry's a gentleman and was hesitant to approach him or something.

When he asks Roxy about it, she looks at him like he's stupid and says it's because Harry's older. Older and his father's friend and Eggsy's mentor. Put like that, Eggsy can see why Harry's idea of 'proper' would stop him from asking Eggsy out.

But, see, marriage is different. It's not something that Eggsy seriously considered to be in his future when he was a kid or a teenager; there were happy couples where he came from, yeah, but marriage didn't go hand in hand with love. It went hand in hand with babies.

So teenaged Eggsy figured that even if he did fall in love, he wouldn't necessarily marry them. Little Eggsy used to dream about weddings and marriage and being a proper family, though, and that fairytale dream still hasn't disappeared.

So when Eggsy realized that he was in love with Harry, it came with a realization that he could have all that. Harry was a proper gentleman, after all, and he would probably hold some proper ideas about relationships and marriage.

It also came with a realization that he wanted all that. He wanted to wake up next to Harry every morning, he wanted to kiss him after a successful mission, he wanted to hold Daisy and introduce her to 'her uncle Harry'. He wanted Harry, always.

It was a startling thought, that he'd finally found his 'one'. It was no less true for its shocking qualities, however, so Eggsy maybe freaked out a little. He stopped freaking out the instant he realized that he was actually fine with this; fine with spending the rest of his life with Harry.

That's where marriage came in. It wasn't a necessary step in relationships, and Eggsy didn't hold it in as high a regard as some, but still. Marriage would make everything more official, and then Harry would be part of his family, properly.

But marriage was more Harry's alley than his, so he figured that Harry would be the one to propose. He'd get down on one knee and smile gently and be a proper gentleman about it all. And Eggsy wouldn't have to do anything besides say 'yes' and it'd be great.

See, Eggsy's not so great at this gentleman stuff. He managed the first date just fine, but a proposal would need to be perfect, and that Eggsy is not. He couldn't do it right, and Harry deserves nothing less. So it's only natural that Harry would be the one to propose.

Because even if Eggsy was the one who started their relationship, Harry should know by now that he could ask. That Eggsy would gladly say yes, and that Harry had nothing to worry about on that front, gentleman that he is.

At their six month anniversary, two weeks after Eggsy started considering marriage, Eggsy wondered if Harry was even going to propose. If Harry didn't worry about pressuring Eggsy into something he didn't want, or if Harry was worried Eggsy wasn't sure about his feelings.

He never worried that Harry didn't feel the same for him as he felt for Harry, because obviously he did. They may not proclaim their love very often, but the meaning was not-so-hidden in every good morning kiss and grin after winning their training match and a hand on a knee at dinner.

Then, a month after that, he found a ring catalogue at Harry's place. It was casually left on the coffee table and looked a little worn, like someone had been shuffling through it. Because they both were spies, it was obvious that Harry knew he would notice and thus Harry wanted him to notice it.

So when Eggsy walked into the kitchen, he pressed a kiss at the back of Harry's neck, a clear sign of approval. Harry hadn't asked about it or brought it up, so Eggsy figured he should follow his lead and only hint at things. Besides, they both sucked at talking about feelings.

That was reassurance enough, really. Knowing that Harry was planning on proposing and had indirectly asked for Eggsy's permission on that. It was everything Eggsy needed to know that Harry would be the one to propose.

Only, the proposal wasn't coming. Don't get him wrong, there were _moments_ ; like that one dinner where Harry was dressed in his best suit and insisted Eggsy do the same – the dinner that got interrupted when two mafia bosses noticed each other and started shooting.

Or that time when their mission took them to New York and Harry bought them tickets to a show on Broadway; a show they never went to because Merlin spotted another suspect near them. Or that time in Venice, where they were taking a calming boat ride until the boat flipped over.

So it wasn't necessarily that Harry wasn't planning on proposing; it's that he was _planning_ it, and his plans were going to shit. At first Eggsy found it hilarious, especially because Harry looked so frustrated after each event, but after five months of that… Well.

Even the most patient of people would get frustrated, and Eggsy wasn't known for his patience. He wasn't upset with Harry, though; he understood that Harry was a proper gentleman, and thus wanted the proposal to be perfect.

But at this point Eggsy would take a ring shoved down on his finger if it meant he could call Harry Hart his 'fiancé'. And because Harry Hart was too much of a gentleman to do something like that, it would be up to Eggsy.

Even he wanted perfection, though. Not for himself, because Harry himself was quite enough, but for Harry who deserved nothing less. Harry, who looked at him outside a police station and saw not what was, but what could be. Harry, who offered him a chance to bring out his potential. Harry, who was shot in the head and yet still was the one to smile whilst Eggsy cried over him. His Harry, who Eggsy knew was everything and more than he could ever ask for. His knight in shining armor, who, instead of rescuing him, taught him how to rescue himself.

Eggsy was no poet, but that's what Harry meant to him – that and more. So sue him for wanting to make something perfect for his partner, without whom he might have ended up as just another statistic.

So he got a ring, custom-made, and bribed Roxy into keeping it safe and sound for him. He also bribed Merlin into not telling Harry, and threatened to keep the glasses on the next time they fucked if Merlin went squealing to his friend.

Then there was only waiting. Waiting for the perfect moment, and waiting for Harry to arrange a perfect moment. Waiting to see which one would happen first, and being disappointed every time something occurred to ruin those perfect moments.

Eventually Eggsy took to keeping the ring on him at all times. It wasn't something he wanted to lose, so it was very risky, but he'd take losing the ring over missing on an opportune moment because he didn't have it.

It came as a surprise, then, that one morning Eggsy was back home from his run, showered and changed and making breakfast. And Harry walked into the kitchen, a robe around him and hair still mussed from sleep and blinking the last drops of tiredness away. And Eggsy stopped.

'Oh, there it is,' he thought, staring at his partner who only sat down at the table, smiling at Eggsy gently like he was wont to do. 'This is it,' he thought, looking at Harry Hart who turned his life upside down and thanked Eggsy for being in his.

So he sat down opposite Harry and pushed the small box across the table. He waited for Harry to glance at him in confusion and then open the box, blinking in surprise at what he found. Then he waited for Harry to look at him, shocked and a little bewildered.

"Harry Hart," Eggsy said quietly, grinning a little lopsidedly. "Will you marry me?"

Harry glanced at the box in confusion, still, and looked about to explain that he also had a ring fostered away somewhere, and that he was going to propose. Then he took another look at Eggsy, and shook his head fondly instead.

"Yes," Harry said, and Eggsy grinned so wide it hurt.

That was perfection was made from, after all. These little moments where Eggsy would fall in love with Harry over and over again, and Harry would look at him like he was his world. This was perfection, and this was all either of them needed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (and so far only) fic about Kingsman, so I hope I did the characters justice! Also, I hope you liked it, and I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
